


Sleeping Beauty and the boy in love with him

by almondmilkk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (kinda), (sort of), Consensual Somnophilia, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondmilkk/pseuds/almondmilkk
Summary: Jake got hard while he slept many times. At first, his erections surprised Dirk, but after so long sharing sheets and emotions together he’d already gotten used to them. They got him really happy, honestly, because they were the promise of morning sex.





	Sleeping Beauty and the boy in love with him

 

The serene mornings between the sheets after having fucked long and hard last night were definitively the best. He always woke up with a sensation in his body of total relax, as if someone had grabbed all of his physical and metaphysical tensions and had fucked them out of him. And that was practically what had happened: Jake had left him exhaust and content, after two or three orgasms -who said men couldn’t have multiple orgasms?- ripped out of him between pleasure groans and overstimulation screams, just as Dirk liked so much. 

He awoke and a feeling of sleepy bliss overcame him, even with slight soreness on his hips. Those were the vestiges of yesterday night, and he loved that light pain. It represented how much and how greatly they’d had sex, to the point of being left with no stamina; ready go fall asleep seconds after having cleaned the mess. 

But Dirk, just as he’d discovered with Jake, was a sex machine. He never had enough, no matter how much or how he’d fucked with Jake last night. 

And that was the reason why he didn’t mind in the slightest waking up to his boyfriend’s hard-on against his ass. In fact, he actually enjoyed it. 

Jake got hard while he slept many times. That’s just how it was; part of his organism. It just happened. At first, his erections surprised Dirk, as that phenomenon didn’t usually happen to him, but after so long sharing sheets and emotions together he’d already gotten used to them. 

They got him really happy, honestly, because they were the promise of morning sex. 

They spooned most times, with Dirk as the small spoon. He was taller, but less broad. He enjoyed feeling his man’s heat and skin, arms welcoming him in a hug and all of his body sticked to his by his back. With no clothes in between, of course - what was the point when there was no modesty to be had? So waking up with Jake’s dick’s pressure on his ass, rubbing unintentionally -Jake was still asleep- between his ass cheeks was usual, and really nice. 

Some time before he’d woken Jake for them to continue with the activity with both entirely aware of what was going on. Jake didn’t complain: how could he, waking up beside his favorite exclusive boy nymphomaniac? It was every dude ever’s dream! Every second of sex with Dirk, his love, was one more second added to his life; he could swear. 

(Although given his immortality, that didn’t make much sense. But well, regarding it with normal person eyes...)

Waking Jake up it was nice; their sex under those circumstances being normal and good. Nothing out of the ordinary, for them. And not that that was bad, which it wasn’t at all. 

But one day he tried not to wake him up, and to give him a handjob like that, sleeping. 

And oh, that one day. 

Dirk had known since he was a teenager that he had a few kinks, to put it somehow. Talking objectively, though, and forgetting the  _politesse_  he had quite a lot of them. Very assorted, too: from creampies (in dude butts, obviously) to bukkakes (again, only with men), or BDSM -he was a fan of the not really hardcore one-, (dude) feet or, even though he'd never accept it, zoophilia. He loved to see a horse or something fuck some boy with nothing better to do than copulating with animals.

Yeah, all of that was nice. But there was one that took the cup - somnophilia.

And best thing was that he could practice it almost regularly.

It was the simple fact of giving pleasure to an unconscious body that turned him on. He knew all of those stimuli reached Jake's mind, but in this state it couldn't analyze them properly. What ended up happening was that his boyfriend's dreams were modified, which was... Very cool.

And besides, given the other person's vulnerability in those situations... He could quench his superiority thirst, his need for control. It was simply wonderful.  _And,_  he had Jake's explicit consent, so without erasing the smile on his face, he slipped under the sheets and went to greet his best friend.

"What's up, cutie," he jauntily asked his boyfriend's boner. He stroked his dick from the tip to the base with his index finger, with a soft but focused touch. Jake's shoulders moved a little, as a reaction, and his eyelids tightened. 

Agh, he loved it.

And as he knew from before getting the head of Jake's dick in his mouth, getting ready to give all of him in that blowjob, he was going to have a great time.


End file.
